warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Development Team
This page lists the known development team behind Warframe. Currently, the Warframe team has over 200 members working on the game. Studio *James Schmalz - Founder *Michael Schmalz - President *Sheldon Carter - Studio General Manager *Dave Kudirka - Lead Producer *Pat Kudirka - Associate Producer *Mark Ollivierre - Assistant Producer *Ryan Marr - Quality Assurance Lead *Dmitri Linkiewicz - Technical Game Analyst *Xander McKenzie - Applications Analyst *Meredith Braun - Director of Public Relations and Marketing *Julie Bell - Public Relations Coordinator *Warren Stanley - Multimedia Manager *Dean Bergmann - Multimedia Developer *Kate Roberts - Human Resources Manager *Samantha Fanson - Technical Game Analyst *Jeremy Hunsberger - Technical Game Analyst *Scott Melanson - Technical Game Analyst Design *Steve Sinclair - Creative Director; Voice of 's *Scott McGregor - Design Director *Ben Edney - Lead Level Designer *Mitch Gladney - Level Designer *Joey Adey - Level Designer *Kol "Skree" Crosbie - Level Designer; Voice of Alad V, General Sargas Ruk, Captain Vor, and Shik Tal *Dorian Stewart - UI Designer *Cam Rogers - Lead Writer; Voice of Solaris United Agent. *Shervin Ghazazani - Technical Game Designer *Ryan Mole - Narrative Designer Art *Geoff Crookes - Art Director *Ron Davey - Art Director *Mat Tremblay - Art Director *Lucas Hug - Assistant Art Director *Kary Black - Associate Art Director *Mario Vazquez - Lead Artist *Casey Baldwin - Principle Layout Artist *Jesse Carpenter - Layout Artist *Will Makra - Lead Layout Artist *Jeff Ross - Senior Environment Artist *Arif Pribadi - Environment Artist *Dean Field - Environment Artist *Ryan Andrews - 3D Environment Artist; 3D Skybox Artist *Mike Leatham - 3D Artist *Tim Bergholz - 3D Artist *Adrian Migliazza - Environment Artist *Cliff Daigle - Lighting Artist *Jeremy Mathes - FX Artist *Michael Skyers - 3D Character Artist *Raymond De La Cruz - Character Artist *Eric Vedder - Lead Concept Artist *Mike Sebalj - Senior Concept Artist *Dejan Ostojic - Concept Artist *Nikita Leshakov - Concept Artist *Roger Adams - Concept Artist *Zeljko Duvnjak - Concept Artist *Enrico Santi - Weapon Artist *Kaz Adams - Weapon Artist *Mike Leatham - Weapon Artist; Voice of Ordis. *Tyler Lischka - Environment Artist *Josh Dina - 3D Hard Surface Artist Animation *Geoff Crookes - Animation Director *Chris Kniffen - Technical Animation Supervisor *Bob Piscopo - Technical Animator *Jay Baker - Animator *Elyse Gymer - Animator *Jinhyuk Eu - Animator *Lucy Guo - Animator *Chiwook Han - Animator *Ian Hulbert - Animator *Scott Johnston - Animator *Darryl Kee - Animator *Tim Sormin - Animator *Seung Yeo - Animator Sound *George Spanos - Audio Director; Music *Erich Preston - Senior Sound Designer *Jeff Hartling - Senior Sound Designer *Travis Didluck - Senior Sound Designer *Willem Schonken - Senior Sound Designer *Carl Matthes - Sound Designer *David Vitas - Sound Designer *Marc Carlton - Sound Designer *Keith Power - Music Voice *Adin Rudd - Voice Actor; Voice of Hok *Altara Michelle - Voice Actress; Voice of Operator (Falcon) *Ami Clover - Voice Actress; Voice of female Kavor Defector *Anthony Sardinha - Voice Actor; Voice of Cephalon Apnar *Ashley Hansen-Benson - Voice Actress; Voice of Operator (Raven) *Carin Gilfry - Voice Actress; Voice of Cephalon Vull *Cassandra Wladyslava - Voice Actress; Voice of Kela De Thaym *Charlotte Ann - Voice Actress; Voice of Cephalon Suda *Claire Vousden - Voice Actress; Voice of Little Duck *Courtney Christine Rosemont - Voice Actress; Voice of Amaryn *Don Leslie - Voice Actor; Voice of Cephalon Jordas *Guy Cummingham - Voice Actor; Voice of Ticker *James Atkins - Voice Actor; Voice of Councilor Vay Hek *Jessica Resheske - Voice Actress; Voice of Worm Queen *Jex Black - Voice Actress; Voice of Worm Queen *Joshua Story - Voice Actor; Voice of Isaah *Justin Young - Voice Actor; Voice of Red Veil representative *Kabir Singh - Voice Actor; Voice of Operator (Heron) *Kellen Goff - Voice Actor; Voice of Nox and Tusk Grineer *Lori Caulfield - Voice Actress; Voice of Palladino *Louise Samuels - Voice Actress; Voice of Fisher Hai-Luk *Lucas Schuneman - Voice Actor; Voice of Nef Anyo, Tyl Regor and Ghoul Rictus *Mark LaPointe - Voice Actor; Voice of The Business *Martin Oldfield - Voice Actor; Voice of Drusus *Matt Ellis - Voice Actor; Voice of male Kavor Defector *Max Howarth - Voice Actor; Voice of Ballas *Maya Tuttle - Voice Actress; Voice of Nakak *Michael Schwengel - Voice Actor; Voice of Operator (Owl) *Patrick O'Neill - Voice Actor *Paul Herzberg - Voice Actor; Voice of Smokefinger *Paul Nodine - Voice Actor; Voice of Baro Ki'Teer *Rachael Messer - Voice Actress; Voice of female Comba *Ross Huguet - Voice Actor; Voice of Cephalon Simaris *Ryan Laughton - Voice Actor; Voice of Boon *Satauna Howery - Voice Actress; Voice of Maroo *Scott Montiel - Voice Actor; Voice of Cephalon Sark *Sean Phillips - Voice Actor; Voice of Teshin *Sheryl Mebane - Voice Actress; Voice of Nora Night *Spencer Cannon - Voice Actor; Voice of male Comba *Stefan Martello - Voice Actor; Voice of Rell, Master Teasonai, and Cephalon Cy *Tamara Fritz - Voice Actress; Voice of Eudico and Profit-Taker Orb *Thomas Dixon - Voice Actor; Voice of Hunhow *Tiffany Grant - Voice Actress *Tricia Brioux - Voice Actress; Voice of Elder Queen *Vincent Melamed - Voice Actor; Voice of Ergo Glast Programming *Glen Miner - Lead Programmer *Jacques Waller - Programmer *Daniel Brewer - Lead AI Programmer *Pablo Alonso - UI Programmer *Ryan Baker - Game Programmer; Voice of Darvo *Elliott Evans - PS4 Programmer Community *Rebecca Ford - Live Operations & Community Producer; Voice of The Lotus *Megan Everett - Community Coordinator; Voice of 's abilities *Danielle Sokolowski - Community Coordinator; Mo-cap for 's animations; Voice of 's abilities *Taylor King - Community Coordinator *Helen Heikkila - Community Coordinator *Marcus Kretz - Community Coordinator *Drew Pennycook - Community Coordinator Marketing *Adam Fletcher - Senior Product Marketing Manager *AJ LaSaracina - Senior Product Marketing Manager Former Employees *Brian Noon - Layout Director *Dan Hunter - Senior Effects Artist *Katie Staeger - Public Relations Coordinator *Jason Deaville - Design/Production Assistant *Adam Ma - Community Editorial Coordinator *Mike "Mynki" Brennan - Art Director *Janice Chu - Junior Concept Artist; UI Artist *Keenan Kosolowski - Junior Sound Designer *Sean Bigham - Concept Artist *Branislav Perkovic - Concept Artist es:Equipo de desarrollo Category:Browse